


Behind Fire

by lyric_1224



Category: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: 马克斯韦尔·罗斯有时候会写一点东西。





	Behind Fire

我承认，这就是一场诱骗。

我还是决定用本名来称呼他，虽然我写下来的话，他永远不会知道。最近有些东西一直缠绕着我，所以我决定把它们都写下来。我是说，我还没糊涂到把那些话说出口，谁都不会喜欢一个老家伙的唠叨，不用尝试就知道。

对了，雅各布·弗莱。我找不出词语形容他那样的刺客，即便我前半生走遍了大半个英国，但刺客可不是那么容易碰上的。史塔瑞告诉我最近有对双胞胎会来找麻烦时，我正苦于百无聊赖中。有个年轻人成立了新的街头帮派？我对此跃跃欲试。

我在街上碰见过他几次，那时他带着礼帽，大衣上蹭得脏兮兮的，不是在玩追逐游戏，就是驾着马车呼啸而过。他是双胞胎中的弟弟，总是毛毛躁躁的，拳头比脑子快。像一只呲着尖牙的年轻兽类，碰到什么都要亲自尝试一下。我乐于搜集他的一切信息，因此不难知道他们在火车上弄了一个藏身处。聪明的选择，也方便我找人。

我很快就拟好了邀请信，差人送到了火车上。然后一日日等着他的赴约。我几乎忘了在这个年轻人来到伦敦之前的日子是什么样子了，真不敢相信我之前过了多久无趣的日子，幸好他没有让我等太长时间。

我知道我的眼神是多么火热，不加掩饰。他在第一次见我的时候就察觉了，但他什么都没有表示，只是一边谈话一边观察我，我甚至感受不到警惕或厌恶。是他天性如此？还是我刚刚喝的有点多？不管怎么，我作出了危险的判断——他对于我的好奇远远多于其他。而好奇很容易转化为好感。

不管怎样，马克斯韦尔·罗斯从来不放过任何机会。

我邀请他和我一起破坏史塔瑞的产业，他对我如此热衷给“自己人”添乱有着不解。噢，他不明白我对这一切是多么的厌倦。刚开始圣殿找上我，他们给我描绘出美好的前景，我对宏大的蓝图不感兴趣，直到他们表示需要我的帮派，我们可以合作源源不断挣钱。犯罪集团却在城市中充当维序者，史塔瑞说有黑帮管理好过让区域处在混乱无序中。我答应了，虽然帮派在圣殿的推动下越来越壮大，但那跟我有什么关系？我只知道他太过贪心，我已经无法忍受。

说回亲爱的雅各布，他从来不揣测别人行动背后的目的。只要展现出诚恳，说几句激动人心的话语，他本能地不去怀疑。黑鸦帮发展的那么迅速，可能是和他的性格有那么点关系。

我们很快敲定了一个纺织厂，史塔瑞最大的那家。雅各布负责偷偷溜进去放置炸药，出来的时候他一脸得意，说他提前切断了工厂的供电，所以今晚不会有工人在里面，连门卫都被他打晕带了出来。我对他如此小心翼翼感到不以为然，但他拽着我的胳膊，把他的配枪塞到我手里。握的时间久了，枪托上面覆盖了一层湿润的汗液。

“来！帮我一起。”男孩的掌心滚烫，他舔着嘴唇，用热烈的眼神看我。我一时不知道哪边的景色更耀眼，只知道我的手因为兴奋而发着抖，他扣住了我的手腕，帮我瞄准了远处的爆炸物。

“快点。”他又催促我，我盯着他红润的嘴唇，扣下了扳机。

巨大的轰鸣声伴随着热浪席卷而来，我却没有像平时那样专心欣赏火焰吞噬一切的场景。因为雅各布·弗莱站在我旁边，眼神倒影出火焰，完全沉迷于眼前的景象。他微微张着嘴，目不转睛地盯着那栋建筑被橙红色的烟尘笼罩。我耳边响起碎裂的声音，是厂房的玻璃因为高温炸开了，还是某些防线被击溃的回响？

肾上腺素让我们处于兴奋又疲惫的状态，等到我们逃离到安全区域时都已气喘吁吁。他说他暂时不想回火车上，没有用抱怨的口气。但我知道那个藏身处对于我的小黑鸦来说太局促了。我让刘易斯和其他人先回去，接着向他提出了邀请。

“看来你不止拥有一家剧院那么简单。”夜晚的街道上几乎没有什么行人，雅各布驾驶着马车，平稳地在街上驰骋，而我则在旁边专心欣赏他。他侧过头看了我一眼，帽檐的阴影遮住了眼睛。

“你还有有多少令人惊奇的地方？”他的声音很轻，但我听到了。

“你想知道的话，我明天就能带你去看个遍。”

他没有说什么，只是笑了笑，扬起了马鞭。

我们在夜晚的伦敦大街上奔逃，最后停在我的一间仓库门口。我今天失态的次数有点多。此刻我开锁的手仍然颤抖着，好几次都没对准锁眼。他一把抢过我手里的钥匙，三两下打开了大门。

我拉开电闸，他没有预料到里面的空间是这么巨大，惊讶的表情浮现在脸上。我抓起他的手，他反过来拉着我往里跑，发出兴奋的喊叫。

乌鸦喜欢收集闪闪发光的东西，看来我的男孩也是。马戏团的全套布景，可以装满几节车厢的魔术道具，还有一架小型飞机，各式各样的物品堆满了这里。他径直冲向了那架飞机，踩着机翼爬进驾驶舱。我扶着舱门，看他兴奋地摆弄着。

“你会开这家伙？”

“她叫Hecate。”我荣幸地向他介绍，“这是我第一架也是唯一一架小型机。以及是的，我曾经开着她飞过河岸街的上空，就在阿罕布拉音乐厅头顶。”

他看向我的眼神让我飘飘然了，我和他说以后有机会也可以试试，不过现在得把她装到乡下去，城市里已经不适合她。他看上去恨不得现在就把她开走，但最后还是乖乖下来了。我带着他走向其他新奇玩意儿，他配合的跟在我后面。

“这儿真棒，像个……游乐场。”

我领着他参观，时不时为他的好奇心作讲解。同时也回味当我初次把这些纪念品搬进来的热忱。时间已经过去太久，很多东西原本已经忘却了。但在这个晚上我全都回想起来。我们聊得越来越投入，直到那座有年头的机械座钟提醒我们时间已过了午夜。

“我该走了。”

男孩似乎被钟声惊醒，他将抓在手里的高礼帽戴了回去，但他的表情不是这么说的，我抓住他的手腕，著名的刺客袖剑沉甸甸地靠在我手心。他惊了一下，缩回了手，连带着剑刃切割过我的皮肤。

“罗斯？”他小小的惊了一下，抓住我的手翻看着伤口——不算深，但在往外淌血。这样也好。我拿起手帕随手绑了一圈，一边用非常遗憾的神情打量他。

“是有人在等你回去吗？”

他否认的很快，“不，没有。”雅各布像是想起了什么，皱起了脸，我笑了笑，知道了他和我厮混的事从来没有告诉过另一个弗莱。伊薇，男孩的姐姐，有一双咄咄逼人的眼睛，她一定能看穿我的不安好心。她也一定阻止过雅各布，而我的小黑鸦也从来不会听。

“我知道。她应该担心的，因为我。”

雅各布垂下头，他还抓着我的手。

“别告诉伊薇。”他小声在我耳边说，比起要求更像是撒娇。我笑了起来，这惹恼了他。我没有给他机会让他甩开我，而是直接揽上了他的腰。谢天谢地，我的大胆是值得的。我们拥住对方，不知何时我们的脚步变了调，他跟着我开始旋转。我们仿佛置身舞会中央。

我陶醉于此。我们的舞步如此契合，我们可以一直跳到仓库塌掉。

我们旋转着，我拥着他向角落方向移动，那里有一张现成的床，华丽的过分，是一出爱情悲剧里的道具。我完全不记得是什么时候将它搬进来的了，但此时此刻它正出现在最需要的地方。

我们如愿以偿地摔在床垫上。雅各布气喘吁吁地支起身。被我用力推了回去。我开始解他的衣服，他紧紧地抓住我的手腕，抿着嘴唇瞪视我，然后松开了。

Roth？

Yes, my boy?

Kiss me.

然后他得到了他想要的，当然了，黑鸦帮的弗莱先生总是能得到他想要的。

我用上了我的所有技巧，甜蜜地在他口腔里搅动。直到他因为缺氧挣扎着把我推开。我在他气喘吁吁的时候继续在他嘴唇上啄吻着，感受他炽热的鼻息吹在我脸上。不一会儿他回过神来，开始不甘示弱地回吻我，他的吻激烈，短暂，漫不经心。但用来对付我已经足够。

我开始解他的衣物，那些服饰繁琐的程度让我焦躁。他摊开四肢，狡黠的等着我开口求饶。我没有让他如愿，而是隔着裤子揉弄他下身。他挥开我的手，报复一般用力撕开我的衬衫，扣子崩的到处都是。我在他腿根上抡了一掌，他叫出了声，恨恨地看着我，凑过来用力在我嘴唇上咬了一口。他可真用力，我确定我被他咬出血了。

我们在大床上面做爱，它带着恼人的灰尘味道承载了我们。他迷人的锁骨下方是一只振翅预飞的黑鸦，我在上面留下无数个吻。男孩呻吟着，挺起下身要求更多的爱抚。我压住他不安分的双手，开始舔舐他的乳尖，一直到他勃起的下体，用舌头和牙齿轮流照顾它。他挣扎起来，手指开始拉扯我的头发。我没有放开，直到他的喘息带上水声。

汗水给他的肌肤镀上暖色调的光，他真的很年轻，呼吸之间都是蓬勃的生命力。美丽的男孩，饱满如同一颗甜蜜的果实。我贪婪地打量着他，他湿漉漉的棕绿色眼睛盯着我，片刻后转开了视线。一抹红色浮现在他脸颊上，我不知道他还会害羞。

我把他翻过身，他顺从地跪趴在床上。到处都是散落的衣物，我从那堆凌乱的配饰中翻出大腿上的匕首套，俯下身在他耳边说，“咬着这个。”

男孩听话的咬紧了它，而我在想象他唇齿间会是怎样的触感。皮革和尘土的味道在他口中蔓延开来。他用饱含欲望的眼神看我，然后瞟向我的下身。

我用手指潦草的扩张了一会儿就顶了进去，过程有些艰难。他紧紧抓着床沿，背上的肌肉因为发力而鼓胀。嘴里含糊不清的说些什么。血液在我血管中蹿动，耳边地轰鸣让我听不清他的话。我无暇顾及别的，只想进到更紧致湿热的深处。他身体里像有火在烧，滚烫的温度让我的背后也冒出了汗。

“雅各布，亲爱的。”我揉弄着他胸前的乳尖，感觉它们慢慢变硬，像一颗小石子般挺立在我的掌心。“放松一些，乖孩子。”

他从喉咙里呜咽一声。尝试着放松。我在他后颈不停亲吻着，夸他是个好孩子。他好像忍受不了这个，呜咽着发抖。等我全部挤进去时，他只会趴在床上抽泣了。我对着他的后臀抡了一掌，他叫出了声，整个人弹动了一下。我又开始揉捏他饱满的臀部，直到它们开始发红发热。这让他的后面紧紧吸着我，我的男孩闭着眼睛用床单蹭着下身。我挺动下身，在他耳边念一些下流的诗句赞美他，他偏过头吻上我。

这让我们两个都很快高潮了。刚刚我的力道很大，他的臀肉红肿，腰窝上到处是指痕。我抚摸着他的后背，他不情愿地翻过身，用眼角看我，唇角带着胜利的笑意。他当然可以笑我，我深切地为他着迷，他对此非常满意。小黑鸦微微侧过头，把我的手指含进嘴里，色情的吮咬着。就像我新养的那只小鸟，它也喜欢隔着笼子啄我的手指，漂亮的小东西。

我在红丝绒的靠垫上休息，他大大咧咧地跨坐在我腿上，腿间乱七八糟的体液全都蹭在上面。我握住他的下体，用指腹上的茧摩挲它。他扭动着躲开了我的手，又开始在我小腹上乱蹭。我发现他很快又勃起了，此刻急躁的像一只炸毛的小鸟。

“我老了。”我善意的提醒他，换回他在我耳廓上不轻不重的一咬。我偏过头，成功把它转化为一个吻。他满不在乎地撇嘴，俯下身靠在我胸口。

“不。”他用很轻的声音说，湿润的手指摸过我脸上的伤疤，“我只看到一个愤怒的小男孩。他对什么都不满意，不停吵闹，还很坏……”

他停顿了一下，猛地拽住我的领结。“非常，非常坏。”

我揽过他，用力亲吻着，他也热情的回应我。那道伤疤开始隐隐作痛，但这份感觉让我欣喜。不应期过得很快，我的下体又开始肿胀充血，他用打量一只野猫的神情看着它，又仰起脸对我笑。我把手指埋入他浓密的发间，他眯着眼靠在我的手掌心。

这次我让他自己来，男孩很快学会了怎样取悦自己，他闭着眼睛骑跨在我身上起伏，不多时就只能发出喘息了。但这些还不够。他引导着我的手掌来到下身，暗示我抚摸他。

“想让我碰你吗？”

男孩看着我，热切的点头。

我握住他的阴茎轻轻搓揉起来，时不时在前端刮蹭一下。他呻吟着夹紧了后面，粘稠的液体从马眼滴下来，濡湿了我的手掌。粘腻的水声让他有些难堪。男孩扭动起来，要求我用点力。我没睬他，沿着会阴一直到交合处，在他的抽泣声中将手指顶了进去。

“下次我们可以带点酒来。”我在这个时候提议，他脸上的红晕让我有了一丝微醺。我真实的后悔没有提前准备，我会把那冰凉的液体从他领口灌进去，然后从他肌肤上慢慢舔舐，由内而外品尝他。他一定能想出更好的点子，我们可以一起醒来，忍受宿醉的疼痛，然后用更多的酒压下它。

我差点要说出那句危险的话了。幸好男孩的呻吟打断了我，我使出更多的手法挑逗他，让他哭泣着索吻，然后将精液射在我的掌心。他眼眶微红的样子让我忍不住深吻他，但那三个字仿佛有魔力似的不停在我脑子里盘旋，它在说，你爱他。

是的，我爱他，我爱他。

我比他醒的早，然后享受了很长一段安静的时光。晨曦照在沉睡不醒的男孩身上。他平日里梳理整齐的头发此刻乱糟糟地披在前额，下颌上因为新冒出的胡茬泛着青。棕色的体毛延伸到下腹，隐没在床单下面。我收回目光，把手掌按在他的后颈，他挣动着发出不满的声音。

他还没有醒。我抚摸着他肩膀上的黑鸦刺青，那块肌肤带着舒适的温度，随着他的呼吸在我手掌下微微起伏。我接下来该等他醒来，送他回家，或者是问他愿不愿意和我一起离开这里？后面的想法突兀的出现在我脑海里，我马上挥散了它。

我以为经过那个晚上，我们已经达成了某种默契，然而工作坊里的几个小杂种毁了一切。我不明白他在想什么。那些穷人家的孩子，我打赌没人会发现少了那几个孩子。史塔瑞很快就能找新的童工补充，谁在工厂里干活有什么区别吗？但是少了一个工作坊，就会有非常多的人知道，我的男孩为什么想不明白？

“我们不能再这样胡闹下去了，罗斯！”

他对我吼完这一句就冲进了火场，但是亲爱的，你说的哪种胡闹？你从来不知道自由是有代价的吗？

我没有理会他，径直回到了音乐厅。他在缚住自己的手脚。我对圣殿的失望不及他带给我的万一。史塔瑞被人际关系捆得紧紧的，他被钱和地位糊住了双眼。那些圣殿骑士挂在嘴上的秩序，荣誉，不过是他们自欺欺人的遮羞布，都是狗屎。我以为一个刺客应该是完全自由的，他们应该轻视一切才对。

结果他在乎那些孩子，胜于我，甚至胜于他自己。

可他会怎么回答我的怒火？“你在想什么？我是个刺客。”他漂亮的眼睛会讥讽地看着我，“我们从来都不一样，是你想错了我们。”

我在盛怒之下摔了给他准备好的礼物。笼子里的小乌鸦受到了惊吓，开始叽喳叫起来。我冷笑着打开笼门，用手指捏着它的脖子把它扯了出来。小鸟使劲扑打着翅膀，凄惨的哀哀鸣叫，我没有松手，直到它的爪子蜷缩在一起，不再挣扎。

它死了。

我把木盒里的东西倒出来，把它放了进去。写好的信纸覆盖了上去，半干的墨痕都染上了死亡的气味。

“刘易斯。”我用冷酷的声音叫来侍者，“把这封信送到我亲爱的男孩手里，顺便帮我准备最好的礼服，我要亲自去发邀请函。”

他不明白，他可以做任何事，我也一样。

我打开柜门，一只金色的雄狮正怒视着我，金色的鬃毛发怒般竖起。我把它从架子上摘下来，空洞的眼睛让它的愤怒缺乏生气，我把它转向火红的布景板，哈，一切完美，希望他能喜欢。

这是我留给他最后的机会，我会在舞台中央等着他。这份甜蜜的焦灼让我血液沸腾，我知道他会来的，噢……我甚至可以一直等下去，直到我们都化为灰烬。

然后我们就会永远在一起。

END


End file.
